zentiafandomcom-20200213-history
Characters
Archetypes will determine your character’s overall look (which can be modified later in the game with costume upgrades) and suggest personality characteristics which you might want to take into consideration when role playing. Importance Having one Character or another won't have a big impact on your gameplay. The most important thing about it is the image of your character! Girl or boy, big or tiny, hair style or good looking. In terms of gameplay, the differences are really small, such that only on low levels could be noted. For more information about these slight changes read the Starting Stats content box below. Character Summary Here's a list of all Characters with an explanation about them and their lore. *'The Maiden Fair' : Innocent and inexperienced in the ways of the world, the Maiden Fair embodies the virtues of purity, goodness and trust as she strives to create a better world. Though gentle and unassuming, the Maiden Fair is above all honest. This allows her to gather strength from the powerful universal forces of truth and righteousness. Though the Maiden Fair tends to see the good in all people and situations, she can be a devastating enemy to those she deems wicked or unjust. Just be sure to keep her busy; when idle, the Maiden Fair has a tendency to wander into dangerous territories and perilous traps. *'The BFF ' : She is on a mission, a mission to become your best friend forever. She’ll bake cookies for you, she’ll clean your socks, she’ll be by your side when you’re paying homage to the porcelain gods, and she’ll never ever steal your boyfriend. Well, until you break up. But don’t worry, she’ll still ask you to be her maid of honor. *'The New Guy' : He’s the new guy on the block, the new guy in town, the new guy at the office, the new guy at the party. No one really knows who he is or where he came from, but everyone seems to like him. Everyone except that guy sitting in the corner who’s been there forever. The New Guy is eager to please, energetic, and of course a bit green. Despite the fact that he’s new, people generally feel they can trust him, though they’re not quite sure why… *'The Divine Child' : For the Divine Child, destiny is not a question of what, but when. Aware from the very beginning of his life that fate has great adventures in store for him, the Divine Child studies and accumulates many skills in order to be prepared for the role he will inevitably play in shaping the world around him. Adventurous and inquisitive, the Divine Child is capable of heroic feats far more formidable than his size or age might suggest. In Zentia, it is considered lucky to travel with a Divine Child, but unlucky to anger one. That is because in addition to having the ability to hand you your head, the Divine Child may well have a watchful guardian at his behest who will cheerfully take it back from you. *'The Wanderer' : Unconcerned with the conventions of society, the Wanderer pushes farther, looks deeper, and opens himself up to a much larger range of experiences than most other archetypes. Whether he’s stuck in a small village or traveling the world, the Wanderer yearns for something more, and will search relentlessly for a cause worthy of his passion and skills. Once he commits himself to such a cause, the Wanderer is an unstoppable force for good. *'The Sage' : The wisest and most respected man in Zentia, the Sage is distinguished by his trademark white beard. A teacher and master of the divine realm, the Sage devotes himself to aiding others in their personal and spiritual quests. Though esteemed as a powerful ally, the Sage is often underestimated by his foes, who too frequently forget that one cannot teach what one has yet to master. *'The Precocious Child' : Bright, friendly, and cute as a button, the Precocious Child is far more intelligent and physically competent than most assume. The Precocious Child is also fearless, playful, and instinctively aligned with goodness and purity, making her a powerful defender of the world into which she was born. Though an excellent sidekick or ally, the Precocious Child should never be taken lightly as an opponent. Even if you can defeat her Kung Fu, you will never escape her tear-filled eyes and quivering, bit bottom lip. *'The Village Elder' : The Elder does not suffer fools lightly, and so often gains a reputation as a grumpy and unapproachable curmudgeon. Though he can indeed exhibit these characteristics, it is important to remember that at heart, the Elder is a courageous and effective protector of his people and their ways of life. Practical and efficient, the Elder knows the best way to handle every situation. And if he doesn’t, he’ll make something up, and you will believe him. *'The Guardian' : The Guardian is associated with the principles of duty, honor, loyalty and discipline. A Guardian is always ready to put himself in the way of harm to protect others, and is usually the first to engage in, and the last to leave, a good fight. Though he is rarely the brains of the operation, and frequently offensive to one’s olfactory senses, it is ill-advised to travel far into Zentia’s wilderness without one. The presence of a Guardian is cheering to party members and distracting to opponents. Just don’t leave one in charge of your purse at the tavern. *'The Crone' : Finished with the petty vanities of the young and the maternal obligations of the middle-aged, the Crone is free to dedicate herself to any cause, activity, or adventure that catches her attention. Though somewhat frail in appearance, the Crone is not to be trifled with; she’s secure in her knowledge and skill-sets and usually obeyed and protected by many familial minions. Though it is sometimes a surprise to see a Crone instigating warfare, it should never be surprising to see one stifle it. No one cuts down a squabble like a Crone. *'The Trickster' : The Trickster uses humor, wit, and intuition to surprise people into seeing a side of a situation—or themselves—they might otherwise have missed. Always eager to challenge the status quo, the Trickster can be either your staunchest ally in battle or the monkey on your back. Those who embrace the Trickster archetype tend to be cunning, creative, and delightfully mischievous. *'The Young Prince' : The Young Prince archetype is best suited for those who know that it takes more than brains and brawn to win the day; it takes a plan and a person (or persons) brave enough to keep everyone on task. A natural leader, the Young Prince tends to be diplomatic, charismatic, and willing to strive toward perfection in more than one skill set. The Young Prince asks a lot of those around him, but this is nothing compared to the perfection he demands of himself. *'The Apprentice' : Hard-working and wise beyond his years, the Apprentice is poised on the brink of heroic transformation. At once loyal and self-sufficient, learned and inexperienced, the Apprentice is open to new adventures and often finds his natural curiosity fueled by innate courage. Well suited for almost all skills and disciplines, the Apprentice’s future is unknown only in detail; it is sure to be noteworthy and full of great tales. *'The Daring Merchant ' : Always a business man at heart, and always on the lookout for the next amazing treasure, the Daring Merchant is also an adventurer with a generous spirit and a surplus of esoteric knowledge at his fingertips. Dashing and gallant, the Daring Merchant has an eye for material wealth, but will always put his friendships above commerce in the end. *'The Mentor' : Learned in many aspects of both the physical and spiritual realm, the Mentor is charitable with his knowledge. The Mentor is confident in his own ability to walk a righteous and well-informed path, and is always willing to help others along their way. Though he rarely brags about it, the Mentor is excellent at defending himself and others. *'The Librarian' : Perfectly groomed, coifed and mannered at all times, the Librarian’s prim and proper exterior hides a passionate interior life full of knowledge, curiosity, and lust for adventure. The Librarian will rarely be the first to answer the call of danger, but once she engages she will amaze you with her erudition, skill, and everlasting resilience when it comes to doing what must be done. *'The Courtier ' : Gracious, genteel, and glistening with the dew of youth, the Courtier is always charming and polite and usually the first to point out the silver lining of every cloud. Though she has grown up pampered, the Courtier is not spoiled; she knows the value of comfort, high fashion, and courtly manners, but wants to use her advantaged background to make a positive difference in the world. She is not afraid of getting her hands dirty, but will want to wash and perfume them immediately afterwards. *'The Tomboy ' : Energetic, no-nonsense, and sharp as a tack, the Tomboy eschews the traditionally feminine trappings of restrictive clothing and polite mannerisms in favor of practical garments and getting to the point. Brave, athletic, and pragmatic, the Tomboy can easily master either physical fighting skills or cerebral magical talents. In the Tomboy’s presence, the phrase “you fight like a girl” is a major compliment. *'The Flower Child' : Intuitive, sweet, and highly attuned to the beauty of the natural world, The Flower Child uses her deeply sympathetic nature to observe, internalize, and master the skill sets she will need to protect her home environment and the people and creatures within it. As comfortable with animals as she is with people, the gentle Flower Child is usually seen with pets in tow, and is always very kind to her loyal mounts. *'The Traveler' : Filled with curiosity and love of the journey, the Traveler finds it difficult to stay in any one place very long. As he is constantly absorbing the authenticity of diverse cultures and realities, the Traveler is usually calm in the face of danger and is rarely taken by surprise. Cheerful, determined and perceptive, the Traveler will work single-mindedly toward completion of a goal, but also knows how to relax and celebrate the completion of a job well done. *'The Scholar' : Concerned with the practical application of acquired knowledge, the Scholar is both creative and realistic. Educated enough to understand how much he doesn’t know, he is a first-rate thinker, always prepared to gather and analyze new information in order to perfect his skills. The Zentia scholar is also a gentleman, as thoughtful with people as he is with his studies. Usually unconcerned with accumulating glory for himself, the Scholar is nonetheless often the heartbeat of a group, keeping its members honest and on task. *'The Hunter' : The Hunter lives close to the land and is intimately familiar with his surroundings and the creatures that inhabit it. Often at the head of a party tracking and scouting, the Hunter is an expert in map reading and monster-killing. Though less talkative than many of the other archetypes, the Hunter is a fierce defender of his homeland and will not hesitate to help a local in need of his assistance. *'The Lucky Tiger' : Babies born in the year of the Tiger are known for their courage, leadership, and protective natures. Always on the lookout for excitement, Lucky Tigers can be impulsive and hot-tempered, but they balance these qualities with kinder and more considerate mannerisms. Tigers are, in fact, most admired for being fierce and overbearing toward their enemies, but gracious and compassionate toward their loved ones. They are also thought to be especially effective against fire, thieves and ghosts. *'The Curious Child' : The curious child is full of questions. And questions about the answers to questions. She can hold complete conversations uttering only the question “Why?” and when she is told why, she will want to know why again. Though challenging to the impatient, the Curious Child is thoughtful, active and impressively competent in a wide array of situations. Why? Because she’s always collecting and weeding through new information. Why? Because she’s curious by nature. Why? Because we said so, that’s why! Starting Stats These are the starting stats of each Character. It is not important to base your choice upon this, for later in the game your Character will have much bigger bonus to whatever stat you are interested in. See Also *Attributes